UHShe Season 2
Information UHShe Season 2 (Also dubbed BooHShe) first aired on October 11, 2015, as a Halloween themed UHShe. There is a 1 episode grace period in which PVP is not allowed. This season was the first one to introduce teams. Also, the concept of flower apple was denied this season, and was instead replaced with cut-clean food drops. Some skins were also tweaked within players and objects. Players were to all dress up their skins to match a Halloween theme. For objects, apples were given a caramel apple look, torches were given a candy corn skin, and pumpkins were made to look as if they were filled with candy. Episodes Main Article: List of UHShe Episodes (Season 2) Participants The following are all participants of UHShe Season 2. Italicized names indicate debutantes this season and will be considered veterans in future seasons. 1 - Dino * RealSquigGames '' * ''Pip3rGames 2 - Applesauce * AshleyMarieeGaming * Aureylian 3 - Casper * AmyLee33 '' * ''Casper the Cat '' 4 - Yammallama DingDong * LDShadowLady * yammy xox 5 - Dino-Mite * iHasCupquake * ''cybernova '' 6 - Boogie * MKtheWorst * MousieMouse 7 - Aussie * HeyImBee * ''Kaleidow '' 8 - Salnet * Netty Plays * ''SalemsLady '' 9 - Kinda Confident * stacyplays * Shubble *Bold indicates winner(s) of season *Italics indicate debutees Titles First to Take Damage: Pip3rGames (Fall Damage) Last on Full Hearts: HeyImBee First Blood: AshleyMarieeGaming First Death: yammy xox (PVE) Most Individual Kills: AshleyMarieeGaming and HeyImBee (4 Kills) Most Team Kills: Team: HeyImBee and Kaleidow; Aussie (7 Kills) Most Golden Apples: HeyImBee & Kaleidow; Aussie Most Diamonds: MKtheWorst and MousieMouse; Boogie First Golden Apple (Crafted): Shubble Best Sword: MKtheWorst "''Candy Killer" (Sharpness 2, Knockback 2 Diamond) Best Bow: HeyImBee & Kaleidow (Power 2) Winner: Pip3rGames and RealSquigGames; Dino Stats Trivia * Yammy was the winner of season 1 yet the first death of season 2. ** Yammy was also the first PVE death in UHShe history. * The first 2 deaths were from the same team (YammallamaDingDong), yet in completely different scenarios unlike other team deaths. * LDShadowLady was the second to die in both season 1 and 2. * MousieMouse was slain by Aureylian in both season 1 and 2. ** MousieMouse, in seasons 1-2, never got a hit while battling Aureylian/AshleyMariee. ** Also, in both seasons 1-2 Mousie's last word was "okay". * AshleyMariee in a way got revenge on MK for killing her in season 1. * Kaleidow is the first new debutante to get a kill in UHShe history. * Salem was the first new debutante death in UHShe history. * Unfortunately, Mousie (this season having MK help her) didn't get build her disco house. * Teams were pretty coincidental this season: ** Shubble killed Stacy - They teamed ** Ashley killed Aurey - They teamed ** Heyimbee and Kaleidow are the only Aussie competitors - They teamed ** Lizzie and Yammy both live in England - They Teamed ** Pip3r and Squig are literally best friends - They Teamed ** Netty and Salem are close friends - They Teamed ** Cupquake and Cyber are also close friends - They Teamed ** MK and Mousie are friends - They Teamed * Bee got her first kill without losing ANY hearts * Aurey killed Mousie without losing ANY hearts * Pip3r and Squig were the first new debutante winners. * All teams that died all had consecutive team deaths. * All of Team Aussie's kills were from bow shots. * In episode 7, MK stated that it was totally appropriate that a witch got the first kill in Halloween themed UHShe. * The last episode of the season aired on Halloween. This was most likely planned since it was a Halloween themed UHShe, but it was not confirmed. * SalemsLady's 8th episode was corrupted, this was the same episode Salem and her teammate died and Salem's perspective of the fight between Team Aussie and Salnet was unknown. Salem later used her teammate's footage to upload. * Despite Casper not being considered a contestant, he is still the only mob AND male to compete (sorry but Mousie's snow golem doesn't count. ** Casper has also beaten Stacy and Netty for the best placement without any kills that season (they both got 3rd whereas he got 2nd) Category:Seasons Category:Halloween